


Chained

by mmcgui12_gmu



Series: Angel Beyond the Wall [2]
Category: A Christmas Carol - Charles Dickens, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Stardust (2007), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Asexual Character, I reject your reality and substitute my own, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Literally nobody asked for the main ship in this but here it is, M/M, Out of Character, Suicide Attempt, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmcgui12_gmu/pseuds/mmcgui12_gmu
Summary: A... really weird AU that I'm reworking from the Jacob Marley subplot from an old fic I wrote in my mid teens.Jacob Marley, Drogo Baggins, and Primula Brandybuck all knew each other as Hogwarts students.
Relationships: Drogo Baggins/Primula Brandybuck, Jacob Marley/Drogo Baggins
Series: Angel Beyond the Wall [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901290





	Chained

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Carols of Christmas: A Dickensian Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5182553) by [Hobbit4Lyfe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit4Lyfe/pseuds/Hobbit4Lyfe). 



Summer 1970

It was night. Rain was falling. I was in his arms.

I should've been happy. I wanted to be happy. I was happy, in a way. I felt... safe. But part of me was terrified.

I was staying with my best friend, for who knows how long. I'd hoped for the summer, at least until we could go back to school in the fall.

I was miserable at home. I couldn't go back.

I wanted there to be something more between the two of us, but was there?


End file.
